never doubt love
by simbaanaya
Summary: Simba and his friends sneack of to the jungle and they meet a lioness cub named kamira.Kamira and her mother move into the pridelands and she and simba become great friends.but when nala get's jelouse will she drive kamira away from pride rock?or will she stay and fight for what's hers?simbaxoc
1. Into the jungle

**Hi again!**

**Welcome to my second story!**

**This is another simbaxoc story.**

**Well on with the first chapter!**

* * *

It was early morning when the young prince simba bounded out of the cave exitedly ready to play.

Today was a special day for simba.

He planed on taking his friends to the jungle near the pridelands.

Yesterday morning he was walking by the water hole and her animals talking about the jungle.

Aperently nobody from the pridelands had gone their for years.

Simba's father mufasa told him that the jungle was no place for lions.

Simba ran back into the cave to wake up his friends.

The first one he went to was chumvi.

''Come on chumvi!simba whispered loudly,''we have to go!''

''Go where?''chumvi asked rubbing his eyes.

''The jungle remeber?''simba said.

''Oh right!''

Chumvi streched then stood up and helped simba wake up the rest off their friends.

''Simba did you have to wake us up so early?''tama asked yawning.

''You should be used to it by know tama,''tojo said tirdly,''simba wakes us up every morning.''

''Next time let me sleep in.''malka said frowning.

''yeah,i was having a great dream about me eating an antolope.''kula said.

You can sleep tomorrow!simba said exitedly,let's go!

Simba ran off ahead of the rest of them.

''I'm beggining to question his sanity.''malka said raising an eyebrow.

* * *

later in the morning simba and the gang where walking through the desert to the jungle.

Everyone was tired from walking and hungry because the missed breakfast that morning.

Simba!nala wined,when are we going to get to the jungle!

We'll be their soon yoi trust me don't you?

''Well to be fair you got us lost in the elephant graveyard for six days.''tojo pointed out.

''Shut up tojo.''simba said quickly.

''Well you did.''tojo responded.

That's it!simba said.

Simba stomped over to tojo then slapped him in the back of his head.

Tojo's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the ground motionless.

Why did you do that!kula yelled in outraged.

I felt like said shrugging.

Don't worry,simba said waving a paw in the air, he should wake up in a few hours.

Eveyone stared at simba in shock and horror.

What?

* * *

Two hours later the gang arrived at the jungle much to their releave.

Grass!simba cried,beautiful,beautiful grass!

I thought i would never see tree's againg!

''Ugh your so dramatic!''tama said stepping on simba's back.

Simba cried out in pain then glared at tama.

That serves you right for knocking tojo out. kula said walking past simba.

''Shut it miss priss!''responded rubbing his back.

Kula snorted then walked over to a small watering hole.

She bent down to get a drink then simba got an idea.

With a smile simba snuck over to kula then pushed her in from behind.

A moment later kula came out of the water gasping for air.

She came out of the water and collapsed coughing.

Simba sat near her laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

You should have seen your face!simba said inbetween laughs.

Kula stopped coughing and glared daggers at simba.

Your a dead cub simba!

* * *

**A/N:so how did you like the first chapter?Their quite a bunch aren't they?please review and tell me what you think!have a goodnight!**


	2. A new friend

**Hello again everyone!**

**Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**I hope you all liked the first chapter!**

**Well let"s get started with the second chapter!**

* * *

One hour later the cubs where walking through the jungle looking for something interesting to do.

They had split up into seperate groups.

Simba,kula,tojo,and malka went in one group.

Tama,chumvi,and nala went in another group.

**Simba,kula,tojo and malka.**

''Simba we better not be lost.''kula grumbled still upset from earlier.

''Trust me i know what i'm doing.''simba said reasuringly.

''You barely knew what you where doing in the desert.''tojo pointed out.

''Tojo do you know what it's like to see stars in your head?''simba asked.

''No why?''

Simba walked over to tojo and again slapped him in the head and tojo feel to the ground motionless.

''Simba!''kula screamed.

What?

* * *

**Chumvi,tama,nala**

''IT's the circle of life!''chumvi sang loudly.

''Will you shut up!''tama said groning.

''I am just trying to lighten the mood!''chumvi replied rolling his eyes.

''Why did you guys invite me her?''nala asked rolling her eyes in annoyance.

''We didn't!''tama screamed.

''No one likes you!''chumvi screamed.

You guys are so mean!nala screamed.

''Is there a cliff we can push her of?''chumvi wispeard.

''I hope so.''tama wispeard back.

* * *

**Simba,kula,tojo,and malka**

Why do i get the feeling that this was a bad idea?simba asked.

The cubs where hanging by their tails on a tree branch.

''Because your an idiot.''kula replied trying to break herself free.

''Your one to talk fungus face.''simba replied smirking.

''Who are you calling fungus face chicken cheast!''kula replied smiling.

''Oh that's it!''simba yelled trying to get to kula.

Will you two stop fighting!malka shouted. everyone makes mistakes!

That's exacly what simba's parent's said when he was born!kula yelled angrily.

''Well when you where born your mother took one look at you and started running!''simba replied angrily.

Buffolo butt!

Whale tail!

Has been!

Never was!

Idiot!

Fat head!

Freak!

Weirdo!

Butt head!

Fish face!

''Stop it!''tojo yellled.

Shut up tojo!they said together.

We should be woring together not tearing eachother apart. malka said calmy.

Listen mister high and mighty don't tell me what to do!kula snapped.i can handle this all on my own!

Hey don't yell at him!simba said.

I'll yell at him if i want to!

you are so selfish!

You are such a creep!

Don't call me a creep!

I'll call you whatever i want to call you!

While simba and kula where arguing they didn't notice that a girl with light brown fur and very light sky blue eyes came out of the bushes.

She walked over to them timidly.

Are you guys ok?she asked trying to hold back a laugh.

''What do you think mary sue?''kula asked.

Kula don't be rude!malka said.

''My name is kamira.''she replied sweetly.

i-i-i- simba stutterd.

''This fool is simba.''kula said rolling her eyes.

Simba put his head down in embarassment.

Kamira giggled at simba.

I'll help you guys down.

She went over to simba first and untied his tail.

Simba fell to the ground hard.

Are you ok?kamira asked.

''I'm fine.''simba replied looking into her eyes and smiling.

Kamira stared back into his eyes and smiled warmly.

''Will you help us down already!''tojo snapped.

* * *

**Chumvi,tama,and nala**

''Where are we now!''nala whined.

''Does this girl ever shut up!''chumvi asked.

I'm hungry!nala whined.

''Then go eat those twigs over there.''tama said pointing to a bush.

I might choke!nala whined.

''That's the idea!''tama and chumvi said together.

''Well i never''!nala snorted turning her nose up in the air.

''And at this rate you never will!''chumvi said.

Nala slapped chumvi in the face with her claws and growled.

''Don't talk to me that way!''she yelled.

When tama saw this she growled then slapped nala hard across the face with her claws.

''If you ever do that again i will slap all the fur off of your face!understand?''

Nala glared at tama and held her cheek tightly.

_''I'll get her for that.''_nala thought bitterly.

* * *

**Simba,kula,tojo and malka**

''So kamira where are you from?''simba asked.

''When i was born i lived in a pride not very far from the jungle but me and my mother left.''

''Why?''tojo asked.

''My mother wanted to go to another pride because she was tired of the same one.''she responded.

''I think the pride she was from was called the pridelands.''

''That's where we live!''simba said exitedly.

''Really!''kamira shouted exitedly.

''Yeah,i'm the prince.''simba replied giving her his signature smirk.

Kamira blushed and smiled back at simba.

She had to admit he was cute.

He wasn't what she expected for a prince.

''So why are you out here?''kula asked.

''My mother and i have lived her ever since i was little.''kamira said shrugging.

''It's really beautiful.''simba said grining ear to ear.

thanks. kamira said grining back.

Well we should be getting said looking at the sky.

''Oh ok.''kamira said with dissapointment in her voice.

''We could always come back tomorrow.''simba said smiling brightly.

''OK!''she said happily.''I'll see you back here tomorrow!''

''Bye kamira!''simba shouted while running away.

''Goodbye simba!''kamira yelled back to him.

* * *

''Thank goodness we found you!''kula said running up to tama and giving her a hug.

''Simba!''chumvi yelled hugging him tightly.

Everyone started hugging eachother exept for nala.

''Didn't anyone miss me?''she asked raising an eyebrow.

''Not really!''

* * *

**A/N:So how did you like this chapter?**


	3. Simba and kamira

**Hi everyone!**

**Thankyou all so much for reading my chapters!**

**They are really something aren't they?**

**Oh before i forget i will be starting a series on this bunch!since i love this story so much!**

**Ok that's enough out of me!let's get on with chapter three!**

* * *

It was early afternoon when simba and the gang got back to the pridelands.

When they got back they where met by an angry mufasa.

Simba!he yelled,where have you been!

We-we-we where at rafiki's tree!simba lied.

Why?mufasa asked with concern in his voice.

''Um,tojo has a terrible injury.''simba lied.

''He looks ok to me.''mufasa said looking tojo over.

''Oh look what's that over their?''simba asked pointing at the air.

Mufasa turned to look at what simba was pointing at.

While mufasa wasn't looking away simba kicked tojo hard on his side.

Tojo fell to the ground in pain.

''I don't see anything.'' mufasa said turning back around to see tojo on the ground moaning.

''Are you alright tojo?''mufasa asked helping him up.

Tojo mouned in response and glared at simba.

''He's ok.''simba replied smiling.

''Ok,just be back by dark.''mufasa said sternly.

With that mufasa began to walk away.

''Ok,bye daddy!i wuve you!''

Mufasa stopped then turned around.

''Did you just call me daddy?and say i wuve you?''

''It sounds even cuter when you say it!''simba said loudly before laughing hystaracly.

Simba stopped when he noticed the looks that he was getting.

''Ok then.''simba said calming down.

''Simba are you sure your ok?''mufasa aksed with a concerned look on his face.

''Of course i am!''simba said loudly,''im just playing!playing in the flowers see!''

Simba walked over to a flower bed and started laughing while running around in circles.

''See dad!ah-ha-ha-ah-ha-ha-ha-fun all day!ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!see how much fun im having!you should try it!ha-ha-ah-ha-ha-ha.''

''Son do we need to talk about something?''mufasa asked.

''No,no,''simba replied with a dopey smile,''im great!greaty,great,great!whooo!ah-ha-ah-ha!''

Then simba got on mufasa's back and jumped on him.

Y''our so fluffy!i could hug you all day!''

''Say weres mom?''simba asked.i want a bath.''

''Now i know something wrong.''mufasa is said gently putting simba down.

''Nothing is wrong.''simba said back to normal.

''Ok then.''mufasa said.

''I have rounds to make bye son.''

Mufasa kissed simba's forehead then left.

''What was that?''chumvi asked.

''I needed to get of the subject of where we went.'' simba said shrugging.

''Your an idiot.'' kula said shaking her head.

''And your a witch''!simba shot back angrily.

''Shut it catfish face!''she replied.

''Shut up you ugly monster!''simba shot back.

''You've got some nerve you homly brat!''

''Atleast im not the bride of frankestine!''

''Mouse ears!''

''Elephante butt!''

''Cocanut Head!''

''Could you two get along for one second?''malka asked.

* * *

Back in the jungle kamira went to a clearing where she and her mother lived.

''Kamira!''her mother kari screamed,''where were you this morning?''

''I was out playing with my new friends from the pridelands.''kamira awnserd smiling.

''The pridelands?''kari asked raising an eyebrow.''why where they here?''

''I have no idea.'' kamira replied shrugging.

''Mom?''

''Yes dear?''

''Why did you leave the pridelands?''

Kari sighed.

''I left because your father was killed by hyenas right after you where born.''replied with tears in her eyes.

''I thought i was doing what was best for you bye getting you away from their.''

''Hey it's ok.'' said in a soothing tone,''you where just trying to protect me.''

Kari smiled at her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

''I'm so glad i have you kamira.''kari said.

Kamira smiled then hugged her mother back.

* * *

That night simba was awake thinking about kamira.

For some reson he couldn't get her out of his mind.

The first minute he saw her his heart melted at the site of her.

Simba looked around to make sure everyone was asleep then he got up queitly and walked out of the den.

Simba took one last look at the den then ran in the direction of the jungle.

* * *

**A/N:that crazy did you think of simba and kula fighting?i personally laughed while writing this chapter!goodnight everyone!see you tomorrow!**


	4. The past

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry i haven't updated this story in a while.**

**I have been so busy with my series and i had writers block.**

**But i am back now!**

**I would like to thank animelover5234 for helping me with this chapter!**

**Anyway,please enjoy the new chapter!**

**Again,i am really sorry i haven't updated this story.**

* * *

In the middle of the night in the jungle kamira and her mother where fast asleep in the clearing that they currently lived in.

They have lived in that same clearing and have never moved ever since the left the pride lands.

Kari had told kamira a lot about her old life in the pride lands.

The one thing kari didn't tell kamira was that she had a twin sister named ashani.

Ashani was killed when she, kamira, and simba where babies,that was another reson that they left.

It hurt kari to much to talk about it,but it also hurt her not to talk about it.

They enjoyed the jungle but sometimes kamira wished she could go to the pride lands and live there.

Kamira knew that her mother had been best friends with the queen of the pride lands.

The pride lands is where her mother met her father when they where young cubs.

Her mother would tell her of all the crazy adventures she,her father,the queen,and the king used to go on.

She said they got into alot of trouble,and where always pulling pranks.

Her mother also told her about a rival she used to have when they where cubs.

Her name was sarafina,she never liked her mother so she tried to make her life miserable every chance she got.

As they grew sarafina's hatred for her mother grew.

It got worse when the king and queen decided to bethroth simba to ashani instead of nala.

**8 years ago.**

_Sarafina had just been told that ashani was bethrothed to simba instead of nala and she was furious._

_Sarabi and sarafina had been friends for a long time,and before the cubs where born sarabi promised sarafina that her daughter would be the next queen._

_But simba,ashani, and kamira ended up being born on the same day,and nala was born one week later._

_Since ashani, kamira, and simba where born on the same day ashani was to be the next queen._

_Sarafina angrily stalked over to a sleeping kari and her daughters._

_Sarafina smiled evilly at kari then grabbed ashani roughly by the scruff of her neck._

_What sarafina didn't know was that simba had snuck away from his mother to find kamira and he saw sarafina taking ashani away from her mother._

_Simba tried to run to get his father or mother._

_Sarafina went to grab kamira then saw him out of the coner of her eye and growled at the young prince._

_Simba let out a soft wimper then started to run as fast as he could._

_Sarafina was older and caught him with out a problem._

_Simba clawed at her nose and tried to let out a growl,he was very young so it sounded more like a sqeuek._

_Sarafina hissed at him then extended her claws and hit him on his side._

_Simba started to scream and cry._

_''Shut up!''sarafina wispered loudly._

_Kari was a very heavy sleeper so she didn't hear them at all._

_Sarafina knew if anyone found her she would be busted._

_She started to sprint away from pride rock towards the outskirts of the pride lands._

_''Mama!''simba called._

_Sarafina growled angrily then slahed simba on his cheek leaving scratch marks and drawing blood._

_Simba began to cry louder and sarafina began to run faster._

_''I want mama!''simba screamed while shaking with fear._

_He didn't know what was going on at the time since he was so young._

_''Simba?''a deep voice called._

_Simba smiled because he recognized the voice as his father's._

_''Dada''!simba screamed happily._

_Sarafina got scared when she relized mufasa wasn't that far away from where they where._

_''Help!''simba called._

_''Sawifina bad!''simba said frowning._

_Sarafina quickly coverd simba's mouth just as he started to squeal._

_Simba smelt mufasa's sent,so did sarafina._

_She heard heavy paws coming towards them and she started to run as fast as her legs would carry her._

_''Dada!''simba called again,''Help!''_

_Simba was really starting to get on sarafina's nerves._

_She now heard mufasa running towards them so she picked up the pace._

_She was exsausted from running,her legs ached,and her laungs where burning._

_They eventually came to a river and she smiled deveously._

_She dropped ashani into the river then kept running simba in her mouth._

_Ashani was still asleep so she didn't know a thing,she sunck in the river then water filled her mouth and nose,she stopped breathing then sunck to the bodom of the river then slashed her head on the rocks and got swept away by the current._

_''Help!''simba yelled franticly,''help!help!dada!mama!anutie Kawi!''_

_Sarafina heard mufasa getting closer._

_Sarafina dashed into the bushes._

_Simba now had tears streming down his face._

_''Stop crying you stupid brat!''sarafina hissed into simba's ears._

_Simba countinued to cry harderd._

_Sarafina got very angry so she lashed out and bit simba's hind leg._

_She then slashed simba's back two times._

_''I said stop crying.''she repetead harshly._

_Simba got the messege then stoped crying,he still wimpered softly because sarafina had hit him really hard._

_''Bad.''simba said pointing at sarafina._

_''Son?''mufasa called again._

_''Dada!''simba squeled._

_Simba saw mufasa through the bushes then tried to move toward him,but sarafina stomped on his tail to stop him._

_Simba didn't cry this time,instead he grolwed then batted sarafina in the eye with his claws._

_She howled in pain and held her eye._

_Simba smiled then dove over to his father._

_''Dada!''simba cried running towards his father._

_Mufasa smiled then picked simba up and gave hime a hug._

_Simba giggled happily then rested his head on his father's mane._

_Mufasa's smile turned into a frown when he noticed the cuts on simba's face and back,then he saw the bite marks on his leg._

_''What happend to your face?''mufasa asked with concern in his voice._

_Simba said nothing for a moment._

_He was afraid to tell his father what just happend._

_He could feel sarafina glaring at him through the bushes._

_''I-i-i i twipped.''simba lied._

_''Then why do you have bite marks on your leg?''mufasa asked gently._

_Mufasa knew simba was not telling the truth._

_''I got bit by a bug.''simba lied again._

_''Simba,''mufasa said gently,''you don't have to be afraid to tell me the truth, ''you can always talk to me,who hurt you?''_

_''I cawn't tell you.''simba responded putting his head down._

_''Why not?''mufasa asked gently lifting his son's head._

_''Because im scared.''simba admitted with tears in his eyes._

_Simba began to wimper softly then cried into his fathers mane._

_Mufasa stroked his son's back gently then sat down by the bushes._

_A few seconds later sarafina came out of the bushes pretending to look concerned about simba._

_''Oh my goodness!''sarafina gasped,''what happend.''_

_Sarafina was a very good actress so mufasa didn't suspect anything._

_''Simba got hurt.''he mumerd softly._

_He countinued to rock simba gently._

_Simba looked at sarafina and saw that she had an evil smirk on her face._

_Simba wimperd again then cried harder._

_Mufasa was about to ask sarafina a question when zazu came swooping down._

_''Sire!''he called._

_''I found a cub that washed up by the river!''_

_Mufasa jumped up from his spot causing simba to scream._

_''It's ok son,''mufasa said soothingly,''i'm right here.''_

_''Sarafina could you take simba back to pride rock for me?''he asked completly oblivious to what happend._

_Simba shook his head no and started to wimper again._

_''It's ok young one,''sarafina said pulling simba into her grasped,''i will take good care of you.''_

_She extended her claws then pressed them against simba's side._

_Simba struggled to get away from her to get back to his father but sarafina had a tight grip on him._

_Mufasa didn't notice this because he was listining to zazu._

_Mufasa turned to simba then bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead._

_''I will be back soon sarafina.''mufasa said._

_With that he sprinted towards the river where sarafina dropped the cub._

_''Dada!''simba called sadly,''pwease don't leave me!''_

_Mufasa didn't hear him because he was already to far away._

_Sarafina stopped smiling then roughly pushed simba to the ground._

_She bent down then put her muzzle tp his ear._

_''If you ever tell anyone what happend today i will kill you.''_

_Simba cried again,he wouldn't stop crying for the rest of the day._

_For a week simba had night mares and woke up screaming and crying,and coverd in sweat._

_Mufasa and sarabi became very worried so they asked sarafina what happend since she was close by._

_Sarafina lied and said she was just taking a walk and didn't hear anything._

_Whenever simba was around sarafina he would wimper and hide behind his father,mother,or aunt kari._

_His parent's became extremly worried so a week after the incedent mufasa called simba to the den so he could question him again._

_''Simba,''he called gently,''what happend last week?''_

_Simba started to breath heavily then began to shake violently._

_''Hey,''mufasa said gently,he bent down to simba's level and stroked his cheek,''what's the matter?''_

_Simba turned his back to his father and reveled new cuts and black and blue brueises._

_Who would do such a thing to an innocent cub?_

_Mufasa gasped then licked simba's back tenderly then pulled him into a hug._

_''Simba who did this to you?''he asked near tears._

_Earlier after sarafina beat him again he told him to lie and say it was sarabi._

_Simba never wanted lie,and he knew what sarafina was doing was wrong._

_''Sawifina__.''simba choked out._

_''Sarafina did this?!''mufasa asked with suprise clear in his voice._

_''She hit me twis moring to keep me from telling on her.''simba said burieng his face into his fathers chest._

_Mufasa and simba sat in the den while simba cried hard._

_Mufasa stroked simba's head gently while holding him in his arms._

_''I'm sorry!''simba cried._

_Mufasa didn't respond,he was to busy thinking about what was going to happen to sarafina._

_He couldn't let her get away with this,nobody messed with his son._

_Words couldn't comprehend how upset mufasa was with sarafina,she needed to be delt with._

_''He could she do that to his child?''_

_''They had been friends for a long time,it doens't make sense.''_

_''Why did sarafina do it?''_

* * *

**A/N:how did you like the little flashback?I wanted to add some drama to the story as well as romance and i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!Please review!Have a goodnight everyone!**


	5. hurt and comfort

**Hello again!**

**I hope you all had a good day!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter!**

**Simba sings:thank you for your kind review!you will be seeing more of the past in the future.i will put alot more imformation about the characters in.**

**With that said please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Have a goodnight!**

* * *

_It was truly a strange turn of events that week._

_First a cub was killed and nobody had found out who had done it,then sarafina hit simba for no reson._

_King mufasa and queen sarabi where going to deal with that today._

_They couldn't banish her because she had a young cub,the truth was they didn't no what to do._

_At first when simba told her most of the story including the part where she told him to lie sarabi wanted to tear her limb from limb,but then she calmed down a bit._

_Simba even told them about how she drowned ashani._

_Simba was terrified of her from that moment on._

_Sarafina was lounging on a rock lazily when mufasa and sarabi came up to her with scowls on there faces._

_They had left simba with kari since she was the only one they could trust him with at the moment._

_Sarafina opend her eyes and saw them walking towards her,she could guess why they where there._

_She sat up straight and put on her innocent face,she thought she could fool them again,big mistake._

_''Is there something wrong?''she asked smiling innocently._

_''You know what's wrong.''mufasa growled._

_''No i honestly don't.''sarafina said completly unfazed by his harsh tone._

_She was confident that she could trick them,she would deal with simba later._

_''Don't play games with us sarafina!''sarabi snapped,''you know what you did.''_

_''What do you mean?''sarafina asked raising an eyebrow,''i haven't done anything.''_

_''Your lying,''mufasa said seeing right through her,''simba told me that you hit him last week,''he also said that you took ashani from her mother,then she was found dead by the river,can you explain that?''_

_Sarafina was shocked but held her ground,words could not describe how furious she was with simba._

_He was going to get it._

_''That child is obviously liying,''sarafina said,''i am your best friend,who are you going to belive?''some child or your friend that has always been there for you?''Have i ever been known to lie?or kill?''_

_Mufasa and sarabi stood there and glared at sarafina,she had very good points,but they trusted there son to telll them the truth,he would never lie about something like this._

_After a moment of thinking they spoke._

_''We trust our son to tell us truth,''sarabi said sternly,''now did you hit simba and drown ashani?''_

_Sarrafina's eyes widend then she gulped._

_''Yes i hit simba but only because he disobeyed me.''sarafina said quickly._

_''Oh really?''mufasa asked,''what did he do?''_

_Sarafina thought quickly then came up with her awnser._

_''He swam in the river with out my permission.''sarafina lied,''i had to do something.''ashani was swimmig to and that is when she fell in.''_

_''Mufasa and sarabi where not fools,''they didn't belive a word she was saying,they could sense it.''_

_''That is ood,''sarabi said raising an eyebrow,''because simba doesn't know how to swim yet,how did you even find simba?he was with me,and why would you have ashani?''a little cub like her couldn't wonder that far away from home.''_

_''You asked me to watch him.''sarafina said shrugging._

_It was becoming clear that she wa running out of excuses,she started to shift uncomfortably._

_She didn't know what to do._

_''Sarafina,''sarabi said scowling,i never asked you to watch simba last week,''if i did i would remember.''_

_By this point sarafina gave up and craked under pressere._

_''Alright!''she shouted angrily,''i hit simba to keep him quiet!''and i killed ashani so my daughter could be queen!''are you happy now?''_

_''Perfectly.''mufasa responded glaring daggers at her._

_''Sarafina a hate to do this but you are exiled from the pride lands!''he roared._

_'' Fine.''sarafina snorted._

_''You daughter will stay here.''sarabi said firmly._

_''Excuse me?''sarafina growled getting in her face._

_''You heard me.''sarabi said growling back at her,''she will be raised by someone else.''_

_''How dare you!''sarafina roared._

_She pushed past sarabi and mufasa then ran off towards the sunbathing rocks._

_''Let's see how they feel when their prescious son is injured.''sarafina said smiling deviously._

_When she got to the sun bathing rocks she found kari resting on a rock smiling at simba and kamira._

_The two young cubs where playing tag with each other._

_Sarafina growled then stalked over to simba and grabbed him by his wrist._

_She snapped his wrist and it made an awful crakling sound._

_Simba screamed in pain then drew his paw back._

_''If my daughter can't be future queen then there won't be a future king!''she shouted angrily._

_Sarafina raised her paw to slap him but kari jumped up from her rock and got in between them._

_She caught sarafina's paw in mid air then slamed it back down to the ground._

_Sarafina growled at her then tried to grabbed simba again but then sarabi tackled her from behind._

_''Don't you dare.''sarabi growled._

_Sarafina huffed angrily then shoved sarabi off of her._

_She turned to leave then stopped and turned around._

_She bent down two simba's level and put her muzzle close to his ear._

_''I will be back.''she hissed evily._

_Simba's eyes widend in horror as she cackled evilly._

_With that she ran away towards the boader._

_Even though sarafina left simba had nightmars about her returning for two more weeks._

_He didn't tell anyone this time,despite his nightmares he still acted the same as he always did._

_Sometimes the nightmares made him sad,but he would never show it in front of his friends._

_As he grew the nightmares stopped,little did he know that they would soon return._

* * *

**Present day**

Simba was now in the jungle walking towards where he had met kamira hours ago.

It had taken him all night to cross the desert since he had left the pride lands around midnight.

He barely knew where he was going,after all this was his second time here.

Simba wonderd around for a little while then found kamira playing with a butterfly.

She was laying on her back smiling,and gigling while pawing at a beautiful pink and orange butterfly.

Simba got an idea then hide in the bushes.

He was about to pounce on her when suddenly she started laughing.

''I know your there simba.''she said giggling.

Simba stepped out of the bushes smiling sheepishly.

''How did you know?''simba asked making a cute confused face.

''You smell like raisberries.''kamira said letting the butterfly go.

''Oh,''simba said softly,'' that's my favorite fruit.''

_''Really?''_simba screamed in his mind.

_''That was your response?''_

_''You have a crush on her!''_

_''Say something you fool!''_

''Shut up!''simba screamed out loud.

Kamira raised her eyebrow in counfusion.

''I didn't mean you!''simba said quickly,''i was talking to my mind.''

_''Great,now she will think i am crazy!''_

''Your a strange kid,''kamira said smiling.

''I like you.''

* * *

Later that day simba and kamira where taking a drink at an oasis.

They had been running and chasing each other all morning long.

They got along extremly well,even as children .

Kamira laped up some water then decided to jump in.

Simba didn't even bother drinking any water,he jumped in after her.

Kamira laughed then started splashing water on him.

Simba laughed to then splashed her back.

As they splashed each other while laughing they thought about what happend in the past two days.

They couldn't explain it but they felt like they knew each other a long time ago.

Simba felt like he recognized her face.

Kamira recognized simba's face and personality.

He hadn't changed much,exept for the nightmares he used to have.

For a moment they stopped playing then climed out of the water and dried off.

Once they where dry they layed in the grass and stared at the different flowers,bugs,and all sorts of things.

Kamira let out a soft yawn then without even knowing it she rested her head on simba's shoulder.

Simba didn't mind one bit.

He smiled to himself then rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes with content.

As they layed there simba thought of the pride lands then got an idea.

''Kamira?''simba called,''why don't you come back to the pride lands and live with us?''

''Live in the pridelands again?''kamira said sitting up,i would love to,''but i don't think my mom would go for it.''

''Let's go ask her!''simba yelled smiling happily.

Simba grabbed kamira's paw and pulled her to the clearing.

''Are you sure this will work?''kamira asked with a worried expression on her face.

''Trust me.''simba said with a michivous glint in his eyes.

''What could go wrong?''

* * *

**A/N:so how did you like this chapter?i was kind of stumped on this chapter because i didn't want to put to much information. Just to infourm everyone i will be starting a new story soon. somtimes all these stories are hard to keep up with. i just have so many ideas! anyway i hope you all have a great night!see you later!**


	6. Revelations and a sick twist

''Stop running so fast! ''Kamira said panting for breath, ''my lungs are going to fall! You don't even know where your going!''

''I'll figure it out!'' Simba called from in front of her, ''come on! Run fast- oof!''

Simba bumped into something and feel on is back.

He looked up to see Kamira's mother standing above him looking shocked.

''Y- you! ''She said pointing to Simba, ''i- you- I thought I would never see you again!''

''Me?'' Simba asked getting to his feet,'' how could you know me?''

''I've known you since you where a baby! ''She replied joyously, ''oh come here!''

She grabbed Simba and began to hug him tightly.

''I missed you so much! ''She said happily, ''you most likely don't remember me, but I used to take care of you! You where such a sweet little cub!''

''Uh, Kamira, ''Simba said nervously, ''who is this?''

''That's my mother! ''Kamira said finally catching her breath,'' I think I need to sit down!''

''You have grown so much!'' She continued finally letting go of Simba, ''how are you parents? Are you eating enough?You look thin! Did Sarafina ever come back?''

''My parents are fine, ''Simba replied still trying to rap his mind around things, ''I eat alot, and who is Sarafina?''

Her face fell as soon as he mentioned her, that demoned.

You don't remember do you? ''She asked gravly.

''Simba shook his head no.

She sat down on her haunches and motioned for the two young cubs to come closer.

''Cubs, ''She said taking a deep breath, ''I don't know if I should be telling you this... But Sarafina was a killer, Simba, she took you away from your mother back when you where to young to remember, She tried to kill you, and you Kamira, and y-your sister.''

''She what?'' Kamira asked in horror, ''she tried to kill us? And she killed my sister?''

''Yes dear,'' She replied sadly, ''I left the pride lands because I was afraid she might come back again after she was banished for murder and hurting Simba.''

''What did She do to me? ''Simba asked shakily.

''She physically abused you for a week,'' She sighed remembering all of Simba's heart breaking sobs and screams, ''you saw her kill my other daughter... Ashanti, your betrothed, you played together all of the time, Sarafina killed her out of jealousy.''

Hot salty tears came to both of the cubs eyes, They both began to sniffle softly.

''Shh, ''She said softly, ''its OK.''

She pulled them both closer to her and Nuzzled both of them on the cheek and licked their tears away.

She held then both tightly in her from paws, their heads rested against her front legs, they found comfort with each other.

When Simba came to the jungle he never expected to find out so much about the past, that could possibley cost them a lot in the future.

* * *

''Where is Simba? ''Kula wondered aloud, ''he can't be far!''

''You must be really worried about your boyfriend,'' Tama said teasingly.

''Simba is not my boyfriend! ''Kula snapped defensively, ''we are just close!''

''Whatever you sat lover girl! ''Tama responded smiling at her, ''Simba and Kula sitting in a tree!''

''Dont say it! ''Kula warned.

''K-i-ss-I-n-g-''

''Shut up!''

''First comes love-''

Tama didn't get to finish her song because Kula rammed into her and knocked her to the ground.

''Read my lips!'' Kula shouted,'' I don't like Simba! We are friends! That's all!''

''But you do talk about him a lot. ''Tojo pointed out.

''Who asked you Poindexter! ''Kula shouted,'' shouldn't you be feeding your birds?''

* * *

Malka was sitting in the den alone, curled up into a ball glaring at the wall.

He was sitting alone in the silence, about to crack.

He had an evil glint in his eyes, his glare was cold, and disturbing, suddenly out of nowhere he let out a scream.

It was a loud scream that would pierce the ears.

He grabbed his head and ran his claws down his face as he let out another long scream.

He jumped then started kicking the walls in anger, pure utter anger.

He screamed louder and louder until his lungs hurt, he began to pound on the hard walls and scratch them with his claws, the bangs and screams could be heard for a mile.

He let out one final scream before sliding down the wall and landing on the floor again.

His face was red with rage, long deep cuts where now on his face, blood was gushing down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

''All of them, ''he huffed, ''will pay! Especially Simba!''

He then got a sick idea.

He wiped the blood from his cheeks and smeared it on the walls, he made one little sentance out of them, three words that would shake the pride to its core.

_I am coming for you! Beware! No one is safe! Simba will die! And only then will I be at peace! So be prepared to go to a funeral for your precious Prince!_

Next to those disturbing words with the last of his blood he drew a picture of Simba hanging by a tree from his neck, gutted like a fish, and his body was on fire.

A sick smile spread across Malka's face.

''Bye bye Simba!'' He said creepily,'' you don't have long to live!''

With that Malka my sharp claw marks through the picture of Simba's mangled body, then began to laugh.


End file.
